powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
San Diego Comic-Con
San Diego Comic-Con International commonly known simply as Comic-Con, the San Diego Comic-Con or "SDCC" is a multi-genre entertainment and comic convention held annually in San Diego, California, United States. The name, as given on its website, is Comic-Con International: San Diego. It was founded as the Golden State Comic Book Convention in 1970 by a group of San Diegans that included Shel Dorf, Richard Alf, Ken Krueger, and Mike Towry; later, it was called the "San Diego Comic Book Convention". It is a four-day event (Thursday–Sunday) held during the summer (in July since 2003) at the San Diego Convention Center in San Diego. On the Wednesday evening prior to the official opening, professionals, exhibitors, and pre-registered guests for all four days can attend a pre-event "Preview Night" to give attendees the opportunity to walk the exhibit hall and see what will be available during the convention. Comic-Con International also produces two other conventions, WonderCon, held in Anaheim, and the Alternative Press Expo (APE), held in San Francisco. Since 1974, Comic-Con has bestowed its annual Inkpot Award on guests and persons of interest in the popular arts industries, as well as on members of Comic-Con's board of directors and the Convention committee. It is also the home of the Will Eisner Awards. Originally showcasing primarily comic books and science fiction/fantasy related film, television, and similar popular arts, the convention has since included a larger range of pop culture and entertainment elements across virtually all genres, including horror, animation, anime, manga, toys, collectible card games, video games, webcomics, and fantasy novels. According to Forbes, the convention is the "largest convention of its kind in the world;" Publishers Weekly wrote "Comic-Con International: San Diego is the largest show in North America;"9 it is also the largest convention held in San Diego. In 2010, it filled the San Diego Convention Center to capacity with more than 130,000 attendees. In addition to drawing huge crowds, the event holds several Guinness World Records including the largest annual comic and pop culture festival in the world. However, in 2017, it lost its record of the largest annual pop culture festival to São Paulo's Comic Con Experience. SDCC and Power Rangers SDCC is known for exclusive merchandise by various franchises and companies in concert. Power Rangers is no exception. Saban, Bandai America and Japan, Toei, Tamashii Nations, Funko, Hasbro and Boom! Studios have all contributed to constantly having merchandise exclusively available for attendees to promote the brand. 2012 Exclusives * Power Rangers Super Samurai Final Victory Ranger Pack (metallic with consoles) 2013 Exclusives * S.H. Figuarts Power Rangers Super Samurai (metallic) * S.H. Figuarts stands for MMPR Red, Green and White Rangers * Power Rangers Megaforce 24Karat gold plated Gosei Morpher * Funko Pop! White Ranger (Glow in the Dark) * Action Hero Metallic Green Ranger with Tribal coin 2014 Exclusives * Legendary Ranger Keys featuring Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Legendary Ranger Keys clear MMPR Green and Super Mega Red * Legacy Edition gold Dragon Dagger * S.H. Figuarts Armored Black Ranger 2015 Exclusives * Tokyo Vinyl White Ranger * Dino Chargers featuring Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The Loyal Subjects Metallic Red Ranger Jason vs Metallic Goldar * The Loyal Subjects Metallic Pink Ranger Kimberly vs Metallic Rita Repulsa * The Loyal Subjects Clear Green Ranger * Legacy Edition Saba - Black and Gold 2016 Exclusives * Legacy Collection Red Ranger (translucent with chrome sword) * Legacy Edition Blade Blaster - Black and Gold * Tokyo Pop Action Vinyl Red Ranger (movie version) * Boom! Studios Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 5 Armored Black Ranger helmet series variant cover by Goni Montez * Black and Gold DDino Chargers - T-Rex Charger 2017 Exclusives * Legacy Collection new movie Megazord * Monogram Figural Keyring set * Boom! Studios Go Go Power Rangers Issue 1 double gatefold X-men tribute cover by Dan Mora * Legacy Edition Communicator - Zeo Gold Ranger * Translucent Micro Morphins * The Loyal Subjects Movie Translucent White Ranger * The Loyal Subjects Movie Metallic Alpha 5 * The Loyal Subjects Movie Evil Black Ranger (Putty Head) * Tokyo Vinyl Black and Gold Megazord * Funko Pop! Megazord 2018 Exclusives * Legacy Collection Psycho Silver * Legacy Collection Psycho Green * Legacy Edition Zeonizer - Zeo Gold Ranger * S.H. Figuarts helmetless Red Ranger * S.H. Figuarts helmetless Green Ranger * Soul of Chogokin BBlack and Green Megazord * Boom! Studios Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 28 Psycho Green cover * Boom! Studios Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 29 HyperForce cover by Jordan Gibson * Boom! Studios Go Go Power Rangers Issue 11 Ranger Slayer helmet series variant cover by Goni Montez * Boom! Studios Green Ranger, Ranger Slayer, Gravezord, Lord Drakkon evolution I and II pins * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1-3 and movie Steelbook Category:Conventions